


heated

by rarltrash (ahgayugbam)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Ron, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Carl, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgayugbam/pseuds/rarltrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl thinks he's an alpha, he's wrong, smut ensures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heated

**Author's Note:**

> I'm blushing wow

Carl's day had been a pretty normal one. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Alexandria had been quite a secure place for them. It seemed like this place could really be it.

The place they always dreamed of for safety. Judith could grow up here perhaps. That'd be nice.

Carl did have some worries though. He was due to present soon. Everyone expected him to present as an alpha like his dad, it only made sense.

He was due to go into a rut very soon. He was at the age to. His only concern was to find an omega or even a beta at the least to go through it with.

That was slightly problematic. Everyone from his group had a mate and unless there was someone from Alexandria to help him out, he would have a real hell of a time without someone.

Carl was walking along the street when he saw Enid run over to the walls and begin to climb to the other side.

"Enid!" Carl shouted over to the girl making a huge mistake.

Once Carl saw that she wasn't turning back around Carl swore under his breath.

He figured the only person he could go get to help him get Enid to stay on this side of the wall was Ron.

Carl wasn't exactly sure where he could find him so he ran in the general direction of the older boys house.

When Carl could see Ron's house he slowed his pace into a normal walk. Carl could see Ron sitting in his front yard, stabbing his knife into the ground.

Carl thought the action was a bit odd and decided not to question the blonde Alpha and just proceeded with the task at hand.

"Ron?" The brunette called oy hesitantly. 

The boy looked up to the sound of his name is grimaced in disgust when he realised who it was.

"What do you want?" Asked the oldest Anderson boy.

"Well Enid went over the walls again and I was wondering if you could help me find her."

Ron rolled his eyes at the mention of the girl. "Why should I? I warned her time and time again to not go over the walls."

"She's your friend?" Carl prompted, gently, not wanting to anger the boy.

"Actually she was my girlfriend. Well at least she was. Right?" Ron answered full of snark.

Carl thought about the statement for a moment. Why was he so angry at him about Enid? Carl and her were just friends?

"Whatever I'll go by myself" Carl said as he turned on his heel towards the walls. Ron was obviously a lost cause.

"I'll tell your dad you're going." Ron threatened Carl.

That made the younger boy stop in his tracks. His dad would be absolutely pissed that he was risking his life.

"Why are you such an asshole?" Carl snapped at him.

"Just don't go. Please." Ron's voice softened.

Carl thought for maybe just a moment, thinking he was making a mistake for going over the walls. Maybe it wasn't worth it.

"Whatever" Carl just didn't care.

"Carl wait!" Ron's arm flung out to grab Carl's, the younger boys immediate reaction was to shrug it off. Quite roughly by accident.

"Don't touch me" Carl punctuated each word.

One moment Carl was fine and ready to fight Ron, the next he was on the ground as if hit by an imaginary force.

"Shit Carl! Are you okay?" Ron frantically rushed to Carls side forgetting the argument completely.

The only sounds that came pass Carl's mouth were soft mewls and pants of his labored breathing.

Ron was attempting to turn Carl over onto his back to check if he was alright when he was almost knocked over with a pungent smell. 

The smell of an omega.

Ron was breathing it in directly with his powerful alpha nose.

Fuck.

Ron quickly took note of any other lingering people on the street. The alpha made a quick decision that no one else would have Carl as their omega.

Maybe it was the boys heat making him think these things or maybe it was some unknown  repressed feelings Ron didn't know he had for the small boy, all he knew was that Carl was now his.

Ron quickly scooped the little omega into his arm without so much as breaking a sweat and ran into his house.

When Ron reached his front door he all but kicked it in. Carl was still writhing in his arms, begging for attention.

Ron began to run up the stairs and barged into his room, throwing Carl onto the bed.

The alpha tore his own shirt off his body and began to unbuckle his pants pulling them off and past his ankles.

Carl, oblivious on the bed, scratched at his own clothes trying to tear them off. His skin was too hot, and he could feel a steady flowing liquid moving down his thigh. 

Ron smelling the arousal and now completely naked, climbed over Carl and worked on getting him naked.

Ron pressed a light kiss to the base of Carl's neck, sucking slightly making Carl moan and thrust his hips into Ron's crotch, desperate for friction.

Very gently Ron ran his fingers along the buttons in the front of Carl's shirt, teasing his omega. All of a sudden Ron's hands tore the two sides of the shirt, making the buttons fly and the shirt useless.

Ron made quick work of Carl's pants, chucking them to the floor. Carl won't be needing these for a few days anyways.

Carl's heat was progressively getting worse the longer he went without being filled and knotted so Ron took pity and took the boys boxers off as well.

Carl was beyond hard. His cock was red and swollen, his ass was profusely leaking, the natural omega slick coating the inside of his soft thighs.

Ron took one look at the omegas pulsing entrance and lost all sanity. He was driven by pure animalistic urges.

Carl's scent was so strong and mind blowing he desperately wanted to smell more of it so he brought his face right up to the crack and buried himself into it. 

Carl cried out in relief to finally have something down there. Carl's hands flailed out and grabbed onto Ron's hair to shove him farther into the most sensitive part of his body.

Ron fueled by the omegas reciprocated desire opened his mouth and began to circle the ring of muscle.

By the soft moans escaping Carl's mouth he knew he was definitely in over the moon.

The alpha began to suck slightly on the sensitive bud, Carl keened, thrusting himself farther into Ron's face.

The older boy raised his head from Carl's slicked up entrance, making Carl immediately groan in frustration.

"You're my little bitch yeah? So desperate to get fucked? Bet you'd love to get your tummy full of my pups yeah? Fuck" Ron spoke huskily to Carl.

Carl's sole response was to beg and thrust his hips up to Ron, begging to get fucked. 

Ron raised himself Carl, leaning over him, he positioned his aching hard cock to Carls ass. 

Carl's entrance was gaping from his heat coursing through him

Ron carefully slid the head of his dick into the smaller boy, not exactly wanting to hurt him but not being slow either.

"Fuck" Ron swore as he steadily entered the younger boy.

Ron held his breath as his cock was swallowed by Carl tight wet heat.  
Carls heat was slowly being sated, getting progressively less worse.

Ron's rut was increasing in severity, he was getting more possessive and dominant by the second.

All his thoughts were consumed by fucking his omega and breeding him.

Ron was pounding hard into Carl, like it was the only thing that mattered, he could see his knot form at the base of his dick getting closer and closer to Carl, closer to release.

When Ron finally, finally found that sweet sweet spot in the brunette, Carl shouted Ron's name, and fuck did it ever sound so much better coming from his omega.

"I'm gon-gonna cum" Carl said breathless.

Ron ignored the boys comment and kept pounding into him.

Ron could feel his climax racing through him, his knot was now breaching Carl's entrance ready to explode.

Ron was able to get in a few more hard thrusts before he felt the tight coil in his stomach explode at the same time as Carl met his release.

White hot ribbons of cum shot up on the omegas chest coating it, as Ron's knot swelled and pushed into Carl.

In the heat of the moment Ron accidentally bonded them for life as his mouth comes down and takes a bite right in the crease between Carl's neck and shoulder. 

Carl not knowing what he was supposed to do, wrapped his mouth around Ron's wrist, currently beside his head, and bite down, making Ron scream in shock.

"Shit!" Ron shouted as blood ran down his arm. He quickly got over his little blood when he saw Carl's neck bleeding steadily.

Ron panicked, still locked in Carl's ass, took the sheet from his bed and covered the wound.

"Fuck I'm so sorry!" Ron apologised profusely. 

"Its okay, it doesn't hurt" replied Carl in a calm voice.

"Well I guess we're stuck like this for a while" Ron stated, awkwardly trying to lay down next to Carl.

"I hate you" Carl said.

Ron smirked. "I hate you too".


End file.
